It is known, as shown in French patent No. 2,157,901, that photosensitive elements may be incorporated in windshields, whether the glass of such windshields are laminated or tempered. A photosensitive element in a windshield may then automatically control the turning on and off of the lights of a motor vehicle based on variations in ambient light.
In prior art devices, the photosensitive element was a relatively bulky photoconductive cell which required the glass to be pierced during installation.
The sensitivity of such photoconductive elements was inadequate.
The present invention, which remedies these drawbacks, is an improved laminated glass incorporating a improved photosensitive element. The glass lends itself to better mounting in a motor vehicle and improved control of an automatic device which turns on and off the lights of the vehicle.